


klaine and kurtbastian one shots

by Gleeklxine



Category: Glee
Genre: LGBT, Love, M/M, insecure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleeklxine/pseuds/Gleeklxine
Summary: just some stuff
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 2





	klaine and kurtbastian one shots

**Author's Note:**

> insecure blaine

Perfect-Klaine  
Walking into a silent house was a rare occasion for Kurt. Normally Music would be blasting whilst his husband was dancing round the kitchen cooking dinner. So when he got back home on Friday and the whole house was silent Kurt started to worry.  
This worry quickly went away when Kurt thought Blaine was napping due to the bedroom door being closed. He put his bag down on the chair by the door, went and refilled the pot of coffee on the counter and poured him and Blaine a cup each. Placing them on the coffee table once he had done so.

Still thinking that Blaine was asleep Kurt went to the bathroom and washed his hands due to ink being all over them from planning the winter collection at vogue.com. What he heard next shocked him to his core. As he got closer to the bedroom he could hear muffled sobs through the walls.

“Blaine honey… are you alright?” He said calmly knocking on the door before opening it.  
“Uhh yeah I’m fine baby I’ll be out in a minute.” He replied his voice obviously shaking as he carried on crying.

That was it. Kurt’s baby was upset and he wasn’t having any of it. He entered the room nearly breaking down at the sight in front of him. The mirror that took pride and place over the dressers was smashed all over the floor surrounding a sobbing shirtless Blaine. Carefully stepping over the glass shards Kurt walked towards Blaine enveloping him in a hug finally becoming aware of how much his husband was shaking.

“Baby what’s wrong?” he said in pretty much a whisper as his voice got caught in his throat at the sight of the bedroom.  
“Why me?” was all Blaine managed to reply with.  
“What do you mean why you.”  
“Why did you marry me? There are so many smart funny handsome guys out there and you married me. The biggest fuck up in the world.”  
“Blaine!” Kurt said in a harsh whisper. “You are not a fuck up baby. You are beautiful and amazing and I couldn’t be happier with my brave bushy haired husband.”  
“Prom your senior year. First time without hair gel.” Blaine laughed. “I hated you seeing me like that. I have awful hair I look like medusa.”  
“I love your hair. It’s so curly and fluffy and adorable.”  
“You don’t have to lie to me Kurt.”  
“I’m not lying to you Blaine. You are beautiful smart caring funny and super-hot. Cause your amazing. Just the way you are.”  
“I love you so much Kurt” he said curling into his side.  
“I love you too.” He replied stroking Blains head. “Now let’s clean up what’s left of this poor mirror.” He said with a smile on his face.  
“Yeah sorry about that.” Blaine giggled back giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek


End file.
